Once in My Lifetime
by geekatheartwritterinmind2599
Summary: Set during Allegiant . Cristina is lonely and the only person that can make her laugh is Uriah. Read and review please
1. A Joke

Once in My Lifetime

Chapter 1

A Joke

After I lost Will, after we left, there was no one there for me, except for Uriah. He took care of me when I was all alone. Now I am alone again. There is nothing I can do about that now. Another friend's memory needs saving.

That on joke brought the biggest smile to my face since we left the city and it was a really cheesy joke. It must have been the person who told it. Uriah, my dark eyed clown. It was only us Tobias and Tris had their own problems. I didn't need to add with my loneliness. Either way I would have fallen for him, the other option was Peter, Eww. Uriah stepped up to my challenge. I didn't think that this one "knock, knock" joke could turn my life around.

"Hey Christi, do you want to hear a joke?" Uriah asked that day.

"Sure." I said hoping for a laugh.

"Knock, knock." he started.

"Who's there?" I answered.

"Uriah."

"Uriah Who."

"No, it's Uriah Pedrad not Who." He finished. A smile grew on his face. It slowly spread to mine. Soon we were laughing like maniacs. Peter rolled his eyes and turned his back to us. Like that would drown out our noise. We were still laughing when Caleb walked in. "Can you two not be quiet?" he said annoyed.

"Come on, this is the first time Christi here has laughed all week. In my opinion you need to laugh every day." Uriah said. Peter put his finger to his lips. We zipped out lips only to replace the silence with more laughter. Peter stood up and motioned for Caleb to follow. The room was empty except for the cots. Tobias and Tris had theirs pushed next to each other's. Uriah laid down on my cot. He was rather attractive, not as attractive as Will or Fernando but he came in a close second. I couldn't help myself I traced the black snake tattoo behind his ear and down to the collar of his shirt. I took my hand away quickly and brushed my hair away. My face got red. I felt his eyes on me. He sat up just enough to be at my eyelevel. We got close. Just a few more centimeters then a kiss, kiss me Riah. He started to close the gap but Peter came in the room again and ruined it.

"Hey! Other people sleep here too." he said.

"You don't have a problem with Tris and Tobias." I said. His face got a little red. We all knew that Peter had a little crush on Tris, except for Tris, Tobias, and Caleb. We used to tease him about it.

"Well that is different _Christi." _ He said.

"Christi?" I question. He quickly looks at Uriah. That's right Riah calls me, Christi, and Peter is using it to taunt me. Oh Peter is going to get it later.

"Peter, get what you need and go." Uriah ordered. Peter looked at him like he was going to pound Uriah to the grave. The look on Riah's face showed Peter no mercy. A fight was about to start. It was interrupted by Tobias, without Tris on his arm, who shoved his way between Riah and Peter making them face different directions. Tobias will always be the silent killer to me. He was tough on the outside but had a very soft spot for Tris. He looks at me and then Uriah. Let's go. "Alons-y, Uriah." I said. He looks at me confused. "It means lets go." I take his arm and drag him to the mess hall.


	2. Chocolate Cake

Chapter 2

Chocolate Cake

The mess hall was empty. But one dessert cart was still out. On it was a single piece of chocolate cake left. Uriah saw my stare and grabbed the cake. I got two forks. We sat down in the very corner of the room where no one could overhear us. "Where did you learn that word, alons why?" He asked.

"It's alons-y. I found a French dictionary on one of my teacher's shelves one day. I asked if I could borrow it. When I got home I memorized half of the words in it. Now I only know a few." I said. Uriah had his fork in his mouth with a little piece of chocolate crumb on his chin.

"I hardly paid any attention in school." he said with his mouth full. The cake itself was a little dry, but mixed with the icing it was perfect. Pretty soon it will be gone. And its meaning will go as well. "You know what this cake reminds me of?"

"What?" I asked.

"The first time Tris had a piece. I remember the exact taste of that cake. Mmmmm that was some good cake, but not as good as this one." he stabbed a piece and held it out to me. I bit into the chocolate. It was now magical. I was so focused on the taste that I did not notice Riah slowly moving forward. I did what the best friend would do. I scooped up some cake and almost slapped him. He had brown all over the left side of his face. He wiped some off and did the same to me. Now we were both covered in cake. Riah wrapped his arms around my waist. Mine were around his neck. We did a silly little sway of a dance then I looked up into those chocolate eyes and saw them getting closer. I stood on my toes to reach. I tasted the cake that was still on his lips, but it was the best first kiss I will ever have, after Will.

Riah and I headed back to the hotel. I get my extra set of clothes and met Riah outside. We walk to the showers. He drops me off at the Girls and walks down the hall to the Boys. Getting all the cake off was a piece of well cake. Getting it out of my hair was a problem. I use half the little bottle of shampoo they gave us just to make my hair smooth again. Stepping out in my towel Tris starts up the next shower. "Hi Tris." I said.

"Oh Christina. Hi. Sorry in a hurry and very busy." she said. I got dressed and went back to the room. My brush was hiding under my cot. I brushed out my hair until it was in its usual rubber band. Riah walks in. his hair still wet. He throws his towel over his shoulder. "Hello Sweetie." he said.

"Who told you that I was your _Sweetie_?" I asked.

"No one. I figured that you are since the way you kissed me."

"I kissed you. No it was all you." I said.

"But it was you that started the whole cake thing." he pointed out. I fliked a spare crumb out of his wet hair. It was cute not all sticky uppy. He shook his head like a dog and splattered water all over me. "Hey!" I almost yelled. But it was cut off by a kiss.

**A/n Sorry for all the Doctor Who references can't stop. Look for more in a few days. **

**geekatheartwriterinmind2599**


End file.
